hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The White Queen
The White Queen is a 2013 book by Ewe Loova. The book released in October 2013. Background Despite the Magic Girl films finished with Magic Girls 10: The Finale, author Ewe Loova said that she wasn't finished writing books for the series, and would continue. After the release of the extra-book Katie Steeples: My Diary in December 2012, Ewe said that she would go back to writing stories with the Magic Girls as the main characters. She confirmed that The White Queen would be her first book. The White Queen is currently the name, in the books but not the film, that character Lily Lightning goes by. Plot The White Queen was last seen creating her army in Magic Girls 10. As the book begins, she is in her strange cave castle with her army. They are seen invading various Magic World areas and getting rid of other evil magical residents, wanting to be the best and have The White Queen ruling the Magic World. The White Queen is known as Lily just to herself and her Magic Assistant, Nettle Silverfrost, who seems to slightly fear her. Nettle's story is revealed throughout the book and she is one of the most timid members in the army. Nettle and Lily become friends despite Lily being in charge, and Lily realises that she misses not having the other magic girls, but knows that she also would hate them if she saw them again. Soon word is spread that Ashley Waters is planning on killing Lily for shooting Amanda Waters. Lily prepares her army for the possible attack and tells them if Ashley does arrive, to bring her directly to Lily so that they can fight to the death. Her army are excited as they know she would win the battle. One of the members of her army, Stone Orchard, feels sorry for Ashley when he hears her story. He one day decides to leave the army and takes with him one of the other army members, Ember Wolf, who also feels sorry for Ashley and hates killing so many people. When they leave, nobody notices as they were so young and useless anyway. Near the end of the book, Nettle asks Lily if she would be able to kill her friend Ashley, to which she answers that Ashley isn't her friend and never will be again. When one of the older members of the army, Chloe Blackbird, suggests to The White Queen that they could try and take over the Magic School, Lily is interested in the idea. She decides to promote Chloe to one of ther closest army members and also recruits some other powerful army members. When the book ends they have created a plan and decide to wait until the right time to invade the school. Possible Film It is highly unlikely that the book will be made into a film. Characters Lily Lightning / The White Queen Chloe Blackbird Stone Orchard Ember Wolf Nettle Silverfrost